


Blue Jeans

by ShaiShinxter



Series: VLD Playlist [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaiShinxter/pseuds/ShaiShinxter
Summary: Lance performs at a wedding and Keith is wrecked.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: VLD Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I threw together after listening to Blue Jeans by Jonny Brenns more than a million times. Fair warning that this is open ended and left to interpretation really. A Drabble of sorts.

“ _She’s got them brown eyes, Welcoming me in..._ ” Lance began to sing.

His fingers were light against the baby grand piano keys.

“ _The feeling of summertime against your skin..._ ”

Keith sucked in a breath at the sound.

“ _She’s got them blue jeans and little white kicks... It seems that every time I wonder how we end up like this..._ ”

Slowly, Keith turned to the voice. The soft melody had prompted a silence to cut through all previous conversation in the dance hall, and while Keith and Pidge had just been snickering to each other over the idea that Lance might fuck this whole thing up, there was no trace of that laughter now. Keith’s smirk had been wiped clean off of his face—replaced with something else entirely.

“‘ _Cause I’m falling harder for you; Can’t help but love the way you move..._ ”

Almost all of the attention in the room were focused on the dancing couple out on the dance floor, swaying gently to Lance’s song. It was breathtaking, really, how they held each other in their arms, eyes locked on the other with smiles that told everyone that had the pleasure of witnessing such a beautiful moment that these two saw nothing else but their dance partner.

Just like how Keith could see nothing else but Lance.

“ _And as the music starts to slow, I can’t seem to let you go._ ”

Without realizing, Keith made to stand.

Pidge had turned at the sudden motion in her periphery, glancing up with half a mind to ask Keith where he was going before deciding she didn’t really care and faced the groom and groom once more.

“ _And I’m blind—I’m blind for you. Blind, darlin’ da darlin’..._ ”

Black fingerless gloves stretched out in front of Keith’s body to steady himself as he made to weave through tables but then accidentally kicked the back of a guest’s chair. The same fingerless gloves that Lance had dared him to wear to the wedding because it would be funny, and then doubled over laughing when Keith took him up on the challenge and actually showed up with them along with his three piece suit. Those gloved hands offered the guest he’d ran into a gesture of apology now as Keith continued to absentmindedly follow the tune towards the front of the room, a siren’s call really.

“ _Lie with me tonight. I’m blind for you.._.”

He was beautiful. Keith knew this already, but somehow, at this moment, even more so.

Lance was focused on the piano keys as he played, singing clearly into the mic. His expression was calm and serene... the most calm Keith had ever seen.

“ _Love someone and love again til you’re able to heal._ ”

Lance’s eyes closed at this words—really getting into the feeling behind them now. Keith reaches the edge of the dance floor and stops, not wanting to interrupt the wedding’s first dance, and instead stares.

Lance opens his eyes and finds Keith’s easily.

“ _Cuz I’m falling harder for you. Can’ t help but love the way you move. And as the music starts to slow... I can’t seem to let you go._ ”

Keith’s heart constricts at the lyrics. The piercing blue of those eyes. He feels as if those words are for him. He knows they are.

He leaves the dance floor when Lance’s gaze leaves his eyes.


End file.
